Of Stupidity And Guilt
by juujuu
Summary: my first romance fanfic. Told from Winry's POV. Edwin


-1This story is told from Winry's P.O.V.

I do not own FMA. If I did, I would glomp Ed before making him marry Winry. -.-

---------------

Stupid… What was he thinking! Stupid STUPID Bean!

They've been gone for almost a year, only to return in pieces! Not that I was complaining… it gave me one-on-one time with them. But at the same time, I'm worried. Ed never tells me what's going on. I'm supposed to be his best friend! If he only knew how much I worried! Idiot…

I just wanted to know if he was alright…. He didn't have to snap at me….

He always manages to make me cry somehow… moron… he'll never understand a woman's heart.

But, what if he doesn't see ME as a woman?

This isn't the first time this thought has managed to annoy me…. After all, a girl worries when the man she cares most about leaves her life, no matter how long a period of time it is… right? I'm not crazy, I'm just worried about my friend, that's all. If and when he does… fall in…love…

She better not break him.

Oh wait, I mean "hurt". Wow, maybe I have been around automail for too long.

But I'm being silly. I got over my crush on Ed years ago, when we were still children. I always thought it was so funny how he was the only one who never knew. Al still won't let me live it down, constantly making jokes about us.

So then, why do I feel such pain? I'm a mechanic dang it! I'm THE Winry Rockbell! Nothing gets me down!

….

Except HIM.

"STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID BEAN!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT'S SO SMALL HE COULD BE BURRIED ALIVE IN A HOLE THE SIZE OF A PENNY!"

Crap.

"YOU." I respond cooly (or atleast, I thought it was… you can never tell these things you know… I once said something along the lines of "yo mama" thinking it was original, but oh no, it WASN'T… TT).

Anywho, Ed lost it. I knew he would, he always does. He's so predictable. But that's one of the things I find so cute about him.

Me: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ANYWAYS!"

Ed: "I CAME TO APOLOGIZE! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Me: "YOU CAN'T APOLOGIZE BY STARTING ANOTHER ARGUMENT!"

Ed: "I WASN'T TRYING TO!"

Me: "YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO!"

Ed: "GEEZ YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

Me: "IS THAT WHY YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY!"

Ed: "WHAT WAY!"

Me: "LIKE…I Don't…. matter…."

Silence. Just staring.

Now it was my turn to feel guilty. I knew it wasn't true. Ed couldn't really hate me, right? We've been friends since childhood! But… I probably never mattered to him like he does to me. Great. My eyes are stinging. I hope I'm not crying.

Wait… what is he---

"I'm sorry, Winry."

He's hugging me? Wow. Pretty forward of you, Ed.

"Look, Win, it's not that you don't matter, it's that I don't want to get you involved."

Involved! HA! "A bit too late for that, Edward!"

Great. Now I got him looking at me. It's harder to be mad at him when he's looking straight at with his amber eyes. Ugh, the face…. So pitiful… so cute.

"Just listen to me, would ya'? This problem belongs to me and Al. The things we've been through, the circumstances we faced… they aren't something I would ever want you to be part of, because I don't want you getting hurt because of our mistakes. You worrying about us just makes us feel even more hurt. I don't want you to be part of the mistakes I've made, I want to protect you; you, the old lady, Rose… everyone. But especially you. To me and Al, you are the most precious person we have left alive, and can't risk losing you. That is why I do this. I care about you too much."

"…….Ed……"

HA! He's blushing! Lookit him go all red! HAHA! Oh gosh I can't stop laughing!

"DON'T LAUGH!"

"I can't (giggle) help it! (giggle)"

It takes a lot for Ed to be so honest about his feelings. His face is priceless. A blushing teenage boy with no clue as to how he should react.

And you know? Suddenly, I wasn't angry anymore.

---------------------------

Thank you to everyone who read this. This is my first actual romance fanfic. I would like to know what you all thought. Advice would be nice too, but be gentle. I'm very sensitive. Any flames will prolly make me cry. XD lol But yes, criticism is accepted, just be respectful please.


End file.
